THUNDERA IV
by JUANIS
Summary: DISFRUTENLA!MANCUERNA ALARIAN Y MICHU nn DEJEN REVIEWS A ALARIAN PARA QUE LA TERMINEMOS PORQUE ELLA NO ME HACE CASO POR FI!


**Al bajar de la nave de combate, el Señor de los Thundercats camina hacia Leonardo, al estar frente a él, lo saluda dandole una reverencia, la ninja tortuga lo imita**

**Fernanda se mantenia a raya detras de Ingrid, veia a Piccolo y no queria crear una hecatombre, Bengali camino hacia su rey para informarle los pormenores**

**Lion-o: Me da gusto que todos estan con bien, les agradezco extraños (refiriendose a Alarian y Piccolo, pues no los conocia) que hayan progetido mi planeta, por agradecimiento pasaran el tiempo que quieran en mi palacio**

**Alarian: Prefiero quedarme en otro sitio.- Dice, olvidando su educacion.- ¡No quiero estar cerca del enemigo más que lo necesario!**

**Lion-o mira a la jovencita por unos segundos sin comprender sus palabras, despues comienza a reirse: JAJAJA Veo que tu lider es la Teniente Yoshi, tienes su mismo impetu**

**Alarian: ¡Yo no tengo Ttn. Formo parte de la guardia del Lord Trackmen!- Hace que su armadura aparezca.- Mi deber es protegerlo a él, no a otra persona.- Dijo con un cierto deje de malicia en la voz.**

**Leonardo: Entonces Alarian, porque no vas con tu "lider" y verifica que tu abuela este bien- al decir esto ultimo se maldice a si mismo por su estupidez**

**-Grrrr...- se marcha con paso firme.**

**Al pasar por el lado del Rey de los Thundercats, le da un golpe en el hombro y sigue su marcha.**

**Lion-o: ¿Su nieta? No me diga que es...-señalando a la niña que se retira- Josu, si que pasa el tiempo en la Tierra**

**Lion-o: JAJAJAJA Pues si que son igualitas**

**Alarian: Le he oido!- Dice la aludida con voz siniestra, asiendo temblar de miedo a Lion-o.- Da gracias a ti Dios de que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esparramar tus sesos por el suelo.**

**Fernanda se rio con ganas de la reaccion, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro camino hacia ella, para asegurarse que su madre estuviera bien en la tienda de campaña**

**Piccolo se queda viendo de mala gana como su esposa se marcha. cuando la ve entrar en la tienda, gira sobre sus talones y se dirige donde sus hijos, quien estan sentados en el suelo junto a sus primos, placticando y riendose de la cara que ponia Oril al regenerar el brazo perdido.**

**Lion-o se retiro y la nave volo rumbo al palacio, Leonardo suspiro aliviado, pensaba que se irian a los golpes, camino hacia el grupo para ayudarles en la curacion de heridos, miro hacia Piccolo y noto que era mejor conversar un rato con el**

**Leonardo: Piccolo, quisiera hablar contigo un momento**

**Piccolo: ¿De que?- Pregunto con fastidio.**

**Leonardo se cruzo de brazos, giro sus ojos y lo miro de nuevo: Tu sabes de que, no eres estupido para tener que decirtelo**

**Piccolo: Creo que no hay nada que decir -Se cruza de brazos y mira como sus retoños sonrien.- Lo que ahora mismo me importa son mis hijos, que ese estupido haga de Lion-o lo que le vengan en gana.- Se acerca a Calixto y lo carga.**

**Piccolo: ¡Niños! -Llamo la atencion de todos (incluido la de sus sobrinos.)- Ya es tarde, y tienen que dormir algo.**

**Kala quien solo se habia mantenido mirando al namek le sonrio: Wow tio Piccolo, mi tia Luisa no se equivo en nada al contar de ti! Eres enorme, fuerte y temerario! es cierto el secreto que ella me conto un dia**

**Piccolo: ¿Cual secreto?- Se agacha para estar más cerca de su sobrina.**

**Kala: Que ella te ama muchisimo**

**Kala: Y daria la vida por ti si fuera necesario**

**-Piccolo: uu ¡Esa!- Se levanta.- Sí, es cierto -Suspira.- Aunque me molesta mucho que me quiera proteger y me mantenga al margen de los problemas que tenga cuando esta su vida en juego.**

**Leo: Bueno pues yo creo que debemos hablar**

**Coge a Piccolo de un brazo y caminan entre algunos escombros hasta detenerse en lo que parecia ser un cuarto, se sienta Leonardo en una roca y Piccolo lo imita, ambos estan uno del lado del otro sin mirarse**

**Leo: Escucha, se que Luisa te ha platicado de su matrimonio fallido -Piccolo se iba a levantar para no escucharlo, mas Leo lo detiene del hombro y lo obliga a sentarse, emitiendo el namek un bufido**

**Leo: Y tambien sabes lo mucho que sufrio cuando el desgraciado la boto. Con los años te encontro a ti y al principio temia ella que tu la rechazaras dada su diferencia de especies, de su pasado, muchas veces hablamos y la convenci de que siguieran y ya ves? estan juntos**

**Leo: ¡Por lo que no veo justo es que una relacion tan bonita que ustedes tienen se rompa asi como asi! ¡Ok! Ella debio contarte, pero debes entenderla, Luisa es recelosa por naturaleza y si dice que hay un infiltrado psiquico es que temia de seguro que supiera de ustedes y los lastimara**

**Piccol.o: Suegro.- Suspira.- Me duele mucho que Luisa no confiara en mí.- Lo mira un momento.- No le estoy pidiendo que me cuente todo lo que haga, pero sí que me diga si sale del planeta.- Su voz parecia algo triste.- Me molesto mucho que mis hijos supieran que ella estaba aqui y yo no.**

**Piccolo: Si me hubiera dicho que venia, hubiera puesto un sin fin de quejas, pero hubiera cedido.- Vuelve a suspirar.- Sé que es su trabajo y que no puede faltar, pero quiero que me cuente alguna que otras cosillas.**

**Leo: Lo sé -se lleva sus manos a la cara recargando sus codos en las rodillas- ¿Porque no conversan mas calmados? Hace un rato estaban encabronados, pero se que ahora podran hacerlo mejor- coloca una mano en el hombro de su yerno -Piccolo ustedes no merecen terminar asi, son un gran equipo y sé que la cabeza dura de mi hija te ama**

**Piccolo: Voy a dejar que pase un poco el tiempo.- Se levanta.- cuando volvamos a la Tierra ya hablare más detenidamente con ella sobre este tema.**

**Leo: ¡No! ¡Iras ahora mismo! Es preferible que lo hagan ahora, mira la situacion aqui esta del Terror si algo te pasa o a ella, el que sobreviva se dara de topes contra la pared**

**Piccolo: Eso no pasara.- se pone serio.- Alarian puede resucitar a cualquiera y cuando quiera; si alguno de nosotros morimos, nos resucita y problema zanjado.**

**Leo fastidiado: ¡Haz lo que quieras! -da unos pasos y se vuelve hacia Piccolo- Pero no vengas corriendo para que te ayude!**

**Se va murmurando algo en japones antiguo, que Piccolo no se atrevio a traducir, cuando vio que su suegro ya esaba biuen lejos, va hacia la tienda para ver a su esposa**

**Ahi la encontro en una de las camas, conversando con su hermana mayor y sosteniendo a la bebita de esta, su mirada denotaba tanto pesar.**

**Ingrid: ¡Pues que cretino el cuñado! Poniendose celoso por el gato roñoso! ¡Por favor, como si tu no tuvieras dignidad para arrastrarte por Lion-o! ¡Esa no serias tu Luisa Fernanda! -palmoteaba en el aire**

**Ingrid: ¡Y todavia se atreve a pegarte! ¡Cuando tu antes no dejabas que te tocaran! ¡No se como puedes seguir con él! Se que lo amas pero esto es demasiado!**

**¡No sé porque tan quejicas!- Oril sale de su cama y se acerca a su madre y tía.- Papá SÍ quiere a mamá. Si no fuera así, ya la habría matado.- sonrie maliciosamente.- Eso lo sé muy bien. Solo hubo que ver lo que hizo cuando se entero lo de ese gato viejo y mamá.**

**Fernanda le da un jaloncito de oreja al niño: Oigame jovencito! Ya deberia estar acostado, al igual que sus hermanos y primos! Ya mañana hablaremos de todo- le da un beso en la frente**

**Oril: ¡Ay! ¡No tengo sueño!- Mentiroso, estaba que se caía del sueño, pero por llevar la contraria a lo que se ordenaba, hacia lo que fuera.- ¡Además, no me des besos!- Se sonroja.- ¡Que no soy ningun bebito!**

**Fer le entrega la bebé a su madre y carga con fuerza a su hijo y lo acuesta en la cama haciendole cosquillas y plantandole besos, retorciendolo de la risa, asi estuvieron durante un largo rato.**

**Cuando se detiene un rato, lo abraza con fuerza y le da otro beso en la mejilla: Te amo cariño, a ti y a tus hermanos...-lo mira con dulzura- Y a vuestro padre**

**Oril: ¡Ay! - Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.- nn- Y seguro que Papá también te quiere, madre.- Se gira.- solo que no querra hablar hasta que estemos en casa.**

**Fer: Lo sé, asi que hazme un favor: Sé un buen niño y no le causes problemas a papá ¿vale? -el niño asiente- Yo volvere a la Tierra en cuanto pueda**

**Oril: ¡Eehh! ¿mami?- se queda mirandola.- Si necesitas ayuda de tipo tecnico.- Sonrie.- Pidenosla, Ori y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que sea.- Se sienta en la cama.- ¡Y como no quieras nuestra ayuda, formateamos la base de datos de la OCI desde casa, solo para molestar!.**

**Fer se levanta colerica llevandose sus manos a las caderas. ¡¡ASI QUE TU ERES EL CABRON QUE NOS METIO EL VIRUS DE HACE 3 SEMANAS!- Oril la mira asustado y se va corriendo- ¡¡AARRGHH! ¡¡YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASARA CUANDO TE ATRAPE HIJO DE TU PADRE! -Se va corriendo detras del niño, cuando levanta la sabana de la tienda de campaña, se topa con la figura de su esposo**

**Fer: ¡Ah! Hola -saludo sin muchas ganas, al voltear su cara, le mostro sin querer un moreton cortesia del namek- ¿Sabias que tu hijo puede entrar a los sistemas de la OCI y que nos puso un virus?**

**Piccolo: Sí -Se cruza de brazos- Ya lo sabía. Se entretiene metiendose en los ordenadores de otras personas y haciendo de las suyas.- Mira hacia otro lado.- ¿No os habeis fijado que os faltan algunos archivos en la computadora principal?**

**Fer llevandose una mano a la cabeza: ¡¡Ay desgraciado! Ahi tenia toda la informacion de nosotros, como las actas de nacimiento y el acta de matrimonio- mirandolo burlona- Ahora puedes felicitarle que estas de nuevo soltero.**

**Piccolo: -¡Je! ¡Je! ¡Je! Muy graciosa.- Dice con sarcasmo.- ¡Tu y yo estamos casados hasta que vayamos definitivamente al otro mundo, enterate!- Le muestra el anillo de compromiso.- ¡Yo no me caso con cualquiera, que te quede claro!.- Se gira, un poco molesto por lo dijo.**

**Fer le echa los brazos al cuello de su esposo y le da un rapido besito: ¡Ya lo se! ¡Solo queria jugarte una broma! -le da otro- ¿Me perdonas?**

**Piccolo: Sí- Le da un beso más profundo.- Además, el acta de matrimonio y los demás datos estan en bien seguros.**

**-Oril no destruye los archivos que ''roba'' de otros ordenadores.**

**Fer: ¡Que bueno! -profundiza otro beso- Solo extorsiona a sus dueños! ¿Te conte de donde salio la aeronave nueva que tenemos? -Piccolo niega con la cabeza- bueno digamos que Trunks se porto muuuuuy generoso por pedirnos que no dijeramos nada de él y Goten, aunque al principio no sabia como Oril obtuvo esa información.**

**Piccolo se rio por lo recien sabido, en eso Fernanda dio un alarido de dolor llevandose las manos a la cabeza, Leonardo fue a su ayuda, pero tambien cayo al suelo presa de un terrible dolor, Ilssek y los demas los veian impotentes**

**Ilssek: ¡¿Leo que tienes! -Leonardo trataba de controlar el dolor de cabeza que sentia, pero era imposible**

**Leo: ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡¡¡No sé, es como si quisieran bloquearme... un mutante!**

**Ingrid: ¿Un mutante? Pero si ustedes son los unicos! ¿Sera plundariano?**

**Fer: ¡Argh! ¡Los plundarianos no tienen contacto psiquico! -Un nuevo dolor la atormenta, arqueandola y haciendola gritar con fuerza, Piccolo solo podia sostenerla para que no se golpeara contra alguna roca**

**Fer mirando suplicante a su esposo: ¡¡Maju! ¡¡Oril!**

**Piccolo: ¿Oril? OO¡¡!- Suelta a su esposa y sale corriendo hacia donde sentia la energia de su hijo. Lo encuentra gritando de dolor y vomintando sangre, con sumo cuidado lo carga y se lo lleva junto con los demas.**

**Como por encanto, el dolor ceso, dejando a las victimas agotadas por el esfuerzo, Leonardo se levanto mareado: **

**Leo: Ah! -llevandose una mano a la frente- Fer ¿estas mejor? -su hija asintio levantandose con esfuerzo- **

**Fer mirando a su esposo: Oril esta bien? **

**-Esta acostumbrado a ese dolor.- La carga con cuidado.- Tranquila,**

**En eso se escucho su brazalete, tecleando torpemetne el boton contesto la llamada... era Kisha**

**Kisha: Tte! Lady Cheetara tuvo un ataque psiquico! El rey Lion-o exige su presencia ahora mismo! -mirandola bien- Señora ¿se siente bien?**

**Fer: No Kisha, me siento muy mal, tu y los demas hagan una barricada e informe al General Psaco que estoy fuera del palacio, presiento que esto es solo la carta de presentacion de nuestro enemigo **

**-Porque a atacado tambien a Oril?- Pregunto Piccolo, soltando a su esposa en una cama y mirando con preocupacion a su hijo, que esta más palido de lo normal.- Él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.**

**Fer: ¡Es porque tiene contacto psíquico conmigo! ¡Por eso solo Alarian sabia de mi llegada a Thundera! -se levanta como puede, camina tambaleándose llegando a la cama y carga al niño que esta durmiendo, lo arrulla y despues mira con aire cansado a su esposo -Majunia, creo que esto se pondra peor **

**Piccolo: Por ahora, no pienses en eso.- La vuelve a acostar en su cama.- Duerme un rato.- Le da un beso en los labios.- Me quedare vigilando por si nos atacan.**

**Fer: Ya escuchaste a Kisha, me requieren en el Palacio-deja al niño en la cama y lo arropa mejor- Si no voy, el estupido de Lion-o vendra hast aca y no quiero una pelea universal.**

**Piccolo: ùú Intentare no matar a ese idiota cuando llege.- La mete a la fuerza en la cama.- Ahora mismo tienes que descansar.- La mira enfadado.- Como no lo hagas, le digo a Oril que formate la base de datos de la OCI y le dé vuestros informes secretos al enemigo**

**Luisa rie quedamente y se acomoda en la cama, en eso ambos sienten un ki conocido, Piccolo sonrie un poco reconociendolo y camina hacia la entrada de la tienda.**

**Piccolo: ¿Porque se queda afuera? Pase tio... -mas una luz enceguedora lo envuelve y todo se vuelve tinieblas...**

**Piccolo despierta lentamente, todo le da vueltas, al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que esta maniatado y colgando de una soga hacia un precipicio, hizo el intento por zafarze usando su ki, mas sintio un brazalete en su mano derecha y se maldijo a si mismo, Fernanda una vez le habia contado que cuando habia un enemigo con poderes, les colocaban un controlador de poderes, dejándolo incapacitado para usar estos. Al mirar hacia un lado se encuentra la mirada de Lion-o, apretando los dientes con furia le exige saber en donde esta Fernanda.**

**Lion-o: ¿Y como quieres que lo sepa namek? Estoy mucho antes de que tu llegaras y te colgaran aqui! -mirandolo con desden- ¡¡Pfiu! Luisa una vez me dijo antes de formalizar que queria estar con alguien parecido a su padre ¡¡Pero con un namek! -con burla- No me imagino como le hacen para estar juntos en las noches!**

**Piccolo: -GGGRRRRR... ¡¡¡CABRON!- Lo ahorca con las piernas, ya que las manos no las podia usar para eso.**

**¡¡¡SUFICIENTE! -Ambos se detienen y miran a un hombre anciano su cabello era blanco (obvio) y su piel tenia un tono lila, las orejas puntiagudas y enormes uñas rojas como garras, su ropa era un kimono verde con cinturon amarillo (que combinacion!) , su rostro arrugado los miraba con desden**

**-Soy Meor, y ustedes seres insignificantes me han causado muchos problemas, sobre todo la hibrida -riendo con burla- Pero ahora los tengo donde queria- con un movimiento de su mano, se enciende el lugar, varios otros seres colgaban, la reina Mara, Trackmen, Leonardo. Al mirar al suelo, vieron los cuerpos carbonizados de los emperadores y aun lado de estos a Luisa inconsciente, Piccolo y Lion-o forcejeaban para tratar de ayudarle.**

**Fer comenzo a moverse lentamente, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, al mirar mejor se levanto y se coloco en actitud de combate**

**Fer: ¡¡MEOR CABRON! ¡¡TE EXIJO QUE LIBERES A LOS REHENES O...! -El dolor en su cabeza la ataco de nuevo haciendola gritar y caer al suelo, solo era a ella quien la atacaba, pues Leonardo seguia inconsciente. Cuando el dolor se detuvo, Meor puso una bota en la cabeza de la mutante**

**Meor: Me exiges? –llevandose una mano al pecho- ¿A mi? Creo, pequeña mia que no deberias ponerte altanera conmigo, teniendo a esta persona conmigo- con un movimiento de mano, una figura salio de entre las sombras, sus ojos brillaban como el oro. **

**Fer: TIO MIKE! -Fernanda no lo podia creer, se levanta como puede y trata de caminar hacia el, mas con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, la inutiliza haciendola convulsionar de dolor**

**Meor: Que gran poder encierra este mutante, un poder que lo hacen suprimir, pero gracias a mis poderes hipnoticos, lo tengo a mi merced Y he tenido acceso a todos las mentes con las que tu has tenido contacto -haciendo una reverencia hacia Fer- Muchas gracias! Tte. Yoshi **

**Meor: Pero ahora tenemos que resolver un problema- caminando hacia los dos hombres- Dime querida ¿A quien salvaras? Al amor de tu vida o a tu deber de guerrera? ¿Amor o deber? Si salvas a uno, morira el otro- Fernanda apretaba los dientes con furia, se levanta y da la espalda- Mata a Lion-o**

**-¡NO! ¡Espera!- Dijo Piccolo, mirando a Fer.- Matame a mi.**

**Fer: ¡Sabia que dirias eso!- lanzando una suriken, corta ambas cuerdas cayendo sus cuerpos, corriendo rapidamente se lanza tambien al vacio.**

**Un gran estrepito se escucha en la estancia y una nube de polvo lo cubre todo. Varias sombras se mueven a gran velocidad entre el humo y desaparecen en una mayor.**

**Cogiendo su cinturon llega hacia Lion-o, sacando una daga de éste, corta la cuerda que lo amarraba, coloca un chip en el cinturon del soberano y activa la modalidad aerea de este, quien queda pegado a la pared rocosa del precipicio y llega hacia su esposo y corta tambien la cuerda que lo amarra, sonriéndole lo abraza con fuerza y lo cubre con su cuerpo antes de que se estrellaran en el suelo**

**-''Por aqui''- dice una voz debil en la mente de Fer. Oril se estaba comunicando con su madre desde la sombra gigante.- ''Saldremos de aqui cuando todo estemos dentro.''**

**Fer: O... ril... Ten... cuidado... -se corta el enlace psiquico a la vez que mira el rostro de su esposo quien estaba aterrado al ver la sangre que manaba por la boca de Fernanda**

**Mike concentrandose trata de inutilizar a Oril, mas no contaba que Orion estaba fuera del cuerpo de su hermano y juntos lograron bloquearlo haciendolo perder el conocimiento y el amarre hipnotico a la que estaba sujeto**

**''Ya te tengo''- Oyo la voz de Calixto en su cabeza.-''Catahas.''- El otro niño aparecio entre el humo.**

**Los dos pequeños llevaron a los rehenes a la entrada de la boca de Alarian, que estaba transformada en dragon.**

**Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del dragon, este se alzo y salio volando hacia el espacio, donde una nave dragen estaba esperando a que llegaran.**

**Trackmen los recibio, tenia puesta su armadura de batalla: Con un alarido de guerra incita a sus soldados que atacan al enemigo, derrotandole, al finalizar la batalla, Trackmen sonrie feliz de su brava hazaña.**

**Track: Que luego digan de que nosotros, los dragen's, no somos buenos aliados.- Sonrió, entrando en la enfremeria de la nave, donde descansaban los heridos y cansados.**

**Alarian camina hacia el y le da un beso en los labios: Que orgullosa me siento inutil! Ya estas empezando a actuar como hombre! -Le da otro beso pero esos que marcan epoca**

**Track: Mhmmmm... creo que voy hacer esto más veces.- coge la barbilla de su compañera.- Si el premio que recibo es este.- La besa de nuevo**

**Mike va despertando poco a poco: ¡¡¡Ayyyy! ¿Que paso? -se lleva una mano a su cabeza, Leonardo aparece con un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas en la otra.**

**Leo: Cuando lleguemos a la Tierra te cuento hermano, ¡No me vas a creer! -Mike mira a su hermano y se lleva las pastillas a la boca- **

**Illsek mirando hacia todos lados: Oigan ¿y Donde esta Luisa?**

**Alarian abrazando a su cariño: ¿Mhmmmm? Seguro que estara matando a papá en algun lugar.**


End file.
